Una nueva alumna
by Ailei-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la nueva del prestigioso Instituto de Konoha. ¿Qué pasará en el nuevo instituto? Revoluciones de hormonas, amistad, amor y... odio? Todo puede pasar. Y más contando con un par de morenos muy atractivos y muchos chicos más.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!

En primer lugar me voy a presentar. Soy Ailei-chan y esta es la primera historia que he escrito. De momento esto es prólogo, más tarde subiré el primer capítulo.

La historia transcurre en un instituto privado muy exclusivo. La protagonista es Sakura y en cuanto a su pareja aún no lo he decidido. He puesto que es un Itachi-Sakura pero como ya he dicho no es seguro. Lo que es seguro es que antes de llegar a la pareja final tendrá otras.

Dicho de esto sólo me queda decirles:

¡Espero que les guste!

Ailei-chan

**Prólogo**:

El Instituto Privado de Konoha es uno de los más importantes de todo Japón. Sus alumnos son los hijos e hijas de algunas de las más famosas e influyentes personas de Tokio. Entre ellos se encuentran los hijos de algunas familias tan prestigiosas como los Uchiha, los Hyuga o los Subaku Non. A pesar de todo no todos los alumnos provienen de familias ricas si no que hay algunos becados que consiguieron entrar gracias a sus buenas notas. No obstante, éstos son una minoría.

El Instituto está formado por un gran edificio central donde se imparten las clases junto con el comedor. Justo enfrente, enfrentadas una de la otra, se encuentran las residencias: la masculina y la femenina. Cada una de ellas cuenta con una sala de estar común en la planta baja y las habitaciones se encuentran en las plantas superiores. Además hay otro edificio entre ambas residencias común para ambas en las que se encuentra otra sala de estar de mayor tamaño con televisión, billar y otros juegos, la biblioteca del instituto, unas cuantas salas de audiovisuales y algunas cosas más. Además de todo esto, el instituto contaba con unas excelentes equipaciones deportivas: un gimnasio, diferentes pistas deportivas y una gran piscina descubierta. Todo el complejo estaba rodeado por verjas y había algunos guardias de seguridad en la puerta durante todo el día para evitar que entrara nadie _indeseado_ o para evitar que los alumnos se escaparan por las noches. Todos los edificios estaban rodeados de césped y había algunos parques y unos cuantos quioscos donde se podían comprar golosinas. Era un colegio en el que todos querrían "estudiar".

Este es el lugar que se encontró una nueva alumna el 1 de Septiembre, el primer día de clase.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

**Capítulo 1: **

La nueva alumna se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Su padre, Mitoshi Haruno, hijo de uno de los empresarios japoneses más conocidos, había seguido con el negocio de su padre convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores empresarios de todo el mundo. Su madre se llamaba Marie Haruno, pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de toda Francia. Hasta ahora Sakura debido a los negocios de su padre únicamente había estado en Japón de vacaciones con sus abuelos y este curso sería el primero que haría en una escuela japonesa. Sakura era una chica bastante alta, delgada aunque con curvas y tenía la piel bastante blanca. A pesar de todo lo que principalmente llamaba la atención de la gente (y de los chicos en particular) eran sus ojos azules brillantes y su pelo rubio dorado que siempre llevaba con unas cuantas mechas de color rosa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto: una falda azul oscura de tablas (que ella había mandado recortar y que ahora le quedaba bastante mejor), una blusa blanca con dos de los botones de arriba desabrochados, una chaqueta clara con el emblema del instituto en la parte delantera y unas francesitas negras. Además llevaba la mochila blanca y rosa con un archivador y su estuche ya que el resto de los libros iban en su maleta porque no sabía que clases tendría ese día.

La limusina que traía a Sakura y a sus padres atravesó justo entonces la verja del instituto y aparcó en el aparcamiento situado delante del edificio principal atrayendo las miradas de las pocas miradas de la gente que estaba por allí porque a pesar que estaban acostumbrados a ver lujosos coches todavía ningún alumno había ido en limusina. También algunos alumnos se habían quedado mirando la limusina desde las ventanas de las clases. Las clases acaban de comenzar, pero ellos no habían podido llegar antes debido al retraso del avión que debía haberlos traído la noche anterior. Aunque eran las 10 de la mañana solo iba a perder parte de la primera clase ya que el primer día de curso los alumnos tenían hasta las 10 a la hora a la que un día normal empezaría la segunda clase para colocar sus cosas en las habitaciones.

_**Sra. Haruno**__: Bueno cariño, ¿qué te parece tu nuevo instituto?_

_**Sakura**__: ¡Es genial! ¡Justo como me lo habías descrito papa!_

_**Sr. Haruno**__: Pues ahora vamos a secretaría a firmar unos últimos papeles y a que nos den la tarjeta de tu habitación._

Así que todos se encaminaron hasta el colegio y dentro Shizune, la secretaria, les mandó pasar al despacho de la directora, Tsunade.

_**Tsunade**__: Bueno días señores Haruno. Y tú supongo que serás Sakura, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Tsunade. Vas a empezar cuarto, ¿verdad? Espero que aproveches lo máximo posible el tiempo aquí, Sakura._

_**Sakura**__: Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama._

_**Tsunade**__: Bueno pues firma este papel y después Shizune te acompañará a tu habitación y te mostrará el camino a tu clase, ¿de acuerdo? Despídete de tus padres, Sakura._

_**Sra. Haruno**__: ¡Mi niña, cuánto te vamos a echar de menos! Llámanos todas las semanas de acuerdo y si te pasa algo lo mismo. Y recuerda que tienes que comer bien y no acostarte muy tarde y…_

_**Sr. Haruno**__: Tranquila cariño que ya sabes que Sakura es muy responsable. Bueno cielo que tengas un muy buen curso. Nos veremos en las vacaciones y si quieres puedes salir algún fin de semana._

_**Sakura**__: _(dándole un par de besos a su padre y muchos más a su madre que se negaba a soltarla)_ ¡No os preocupéis, que puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Adiós!_

_**Tsunade**__: Shizune, acompaña a Sakura a su habitación y enséñale su clase._

_**Shizune**__: Ahora mismo Tsunade-sama. Sakura acompáñame por favor._

Así que Sakura fue con Shizune hasta su habitación. Allí ya estaban las cosas de otra chica. La habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso (las del tercer piso eran las de bachillerato) y era enorme y según sospechaba Sakura (acertadamente, por cierto) se debía a la influencia de sus padres. Era preciosa: tenía dos camas grandes enfrentadas una respecto a la otra con una mesilla y una lamparilla al lado de cada cama, un espejo de cuerpo entero y un enorme ventanal con cortinas (y persiana) daba a un pequeño parque. Al lado de cada cama había también un armario de gran tamaño. Además había dos grandes escritorios y en una esquina de la habitación un sofá y un televisor. Toda la habitación estaba en tonos pasteles. En otra esquina de la habitación había una puerta blanca que daba al cuarto de baño que tenía una bañera-ducha, un lavabo con espejo, toalleros y demás. Después de dejar la maleta Shizune la acompañó hasta su clase. Cuando llegó delante de la puerta ya eran las 10 y media, había pasado la mitad de la primera clase, la que generalmente era con el tutor. Shizune llamó a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

_**Shizune**__: Disculpe Kakashi-san, la nueva alumna acaba de llegar._

Y con esto finaliza el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste!!

Espero vuestros reviews diciendo si os gusta o no, sugerencias, preguntas...


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

**Capítulo 2:**

_**Kakashi**__: En realidad es la segunda. Ya ha llegado otro alumno nuevo. Bueno pero que pase. Gracias Shizune-san._

Sakura pasó al frente de la clase con todas las miradas puestas en ella. La clase se encontraba en el segundo piso y era bastante grande. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de ventanas que daban a la parte delantera del instituto. Los alumnos se sentaban de dos formando tres filas que iban de atrás a delante. Sólo había un sitio libre, en la fila del medio justo delante del encerado. Allí se sentaba un chico rubio que le sonreía. El resto de la clase no paraba de mirarla y de susurrar, todos excepto un chico de pelo negro que la miraba con aire indiferente desde uno de los pupitres. El profesor era bastante extraño: una máscara le cubría gran parte de la cara.

_**Kakashi**__: Bueno preséntate y vosotros ¡silencio!_

_**Sakura**__: Me llamó Sakura Haruno y tengo 15 años. _

_**Kakashi**__: Siéntate hay delante, junto a Naruto Uzumaki._

El chico rubio le saludo desde su pupitre mientras que un montón de quejas airadas (sobre todo masculinas) se empezaba a escuchar cuando ella se sentó (tienen celos de Naruto jejeje).

_**Kakashi**__: ¡Silencio! Ya hablaréis cuando se haya acabado la clase. Ten tu horario Sakura. Ahora siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo os voy a recordar como cada curso las normas básicas: está prohibido entrar en la residencia del sexo opuesto pasadas las 10 de la noche, debéis venir a clase todos los días, no armar jaleo, está prohibido salir o estar fuera de las verjas del instituto pasadas las 11 de la noche… _

(La lista seguía y seguía pero no la voy a poner aquí porque son las típicas normas de todos los institutos.)

Finalmente sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases.

_**Naruto**__: ¡Sakura-chan! Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Yo también soy nuevo, he llegado hoy, dattebayo!_

_**Sakura**__: Encantada Naruto. Yo soy Sakura. Espero que seamos amigos. _Y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Nadie se lo esperaba debido a que Naruto era el hijo de uno de los más peligrosos asesinos que había habido nunca en Japón y a pesar de que murió antes del nacimiento de su hijo todos lo habían despreciado por ello. Era poco menos que escoria a ojos de todo el mundo que sin conocerle le creían igual que a su padre. Tras la muerte de su madre cuando tenía tres años había sido acogido por Jiraya, un hermano de su madre que era una de las pocas personas que lo trataba bien y lo quería. Jiraya era un conocido escritor de novelas eróticas y había conseguido que entrara a estudiar ese mismo año en Konoha debido a su amistad con la directora.

Naruto no se lo podía creer. Sakura, la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto le acababa de decir que estaba encantada de conocerle, le había dicho que le gustaría que fueran amigos y ¡le había dado dos besos! Realmente debía de ser un sueño.

Sakura seguía mirándole. Vio como la cara del chico se comenzaba a poner roja. ¡Era tan adorable!

_**Sakura**__: Naruto, ¿durante el recreo te importaría acompañarme a mi habitación un momento? Es que como no sabía que asignaturas tendría hoy mis libros los traje en la maleta._

_**Naruto**__: ¡Claro que voy contigo! ¡Faltaría más dattebayo!_

_**Sakura**__: Y ahora, ¿qué clase tenemos?_

_**Orochimaru**__: Biología y geología. Siéntensen todos ahora mismo. ¿Es usted la señorita Haruno?_ Le preguntó mirando la lista de alumnos.

_**Sakura**__: Sí, señor._

_**Orochimaru**__: Muy bien, pues sepa que en mi clase no tolero el menor ruido, ¿ha entendido?_

_**Sakura**__: Sí, señor. (¡Pero será borde, qué se habrá creído éste!)._

_**Orochimaru**__: Abrid los libros por la página 6. Espero que hayáis trabajado algo este verano como os dije y que estudiéis mucho porque sino no aprobaréis el curso._

Todo esto fue seguido por un montón de murmullos, quejas e insultos (los insultos por suerte para ellos no los escuchó) y por una mirada especialmente aterrorizada por parte de Naruto (jeje pobrecín, como no se ponga a estudiar Orochimaru-sensei lo va a catear). Aún así Sakura no estaba nada preocupada.

_(__**Inner Sakura**__: Este tío lo tiene claro. ¡A mí no me va a ganar!)_

Orochimaru siguió dando la clase. Explicó muchas cosas acerca de las células: su estructura, los cromosomas, los genes, su reproducción e hizo muchas preguntas acerca de cosas bastante complicadas que aún no había explicado y que a todos los que preguntaba no sabían que responder. Hasta que…

_**Orochimaru**__: Uzumaki, ¿qué les ocurre a las células cancerosas?_

_**Naruto**__: _Con cara de no saber de que le están hablando._ N-no lo s-sé…_

_**Orochimaru**__: Era de esperar. _Naruto se puso rojo de vergüenza y Sakura también pero ella de rabia.

_(__**Sakura**__: Pero, ¡qué se cree éste! __**Inner-Sakura**__: Ojalá me lo pregunte a mí, ¡qué se va a enterar!)._

_**Orochimaru**__: Vamos a haber… Responda usted, señorita Haruno. Si sabe la repuesta claro._

_**Sakura**__: Las células cancerosas tienen un defecto genético lo que provoca que no puedan controlar su propia reproducción por lo que se reproducen muy rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de control._

_Toda la clase se quedó en silencio mirándola con la boca abierta. Naruto (también con la boca abierta) le hizo un gesto de victoria por debajo de la mesa. _

_**Orochimaru**__: ¡Vaya! Por fin parece que hay alguien que ha estudiado Biología. Muy bien señorita Haruno. Tiene medio punto más en el examen._

En ese momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase y el comienzo de la siguiente.

_**Sakura**__: Hum (leyendo el horario). Ahora tenemos Lengua y Literatura con…_

_**Naruto**__: Con Kurenai. ¡Ha sido fantástico, Sakura-chan, cuando le has respondido a Orochimaru-sensei!_

_**Sakura**__: Gracias. La verdad es que me encanta la Biología._

En ese momento llego a la clase Kurenai por lo que no dio tiempo a los otros chicos a acercarse a Sakura. La clase siguió exactamente igual que las otras: las presentaciones, la explicación de cómo iba a dar la asignatura… Y por fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el comienzo del recreo.

_**Sakura**__: Naruto, vamos a por mis libros porfis (poniendo ojitos)._

_**Naruto**__: Claro, vamos Sakura-chan._

_Y salieron rápidamente de la clase en dirección_ _a las habitaciones._

Bueno y aquí termina el segundo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Sakuraharuno3: Me alegro mucho que te gustara pero tengo una pregunta: en tu correo me dices que debería quitar el SCRIPT. ¿Que es eso?

Mauret: Muchas gracias por leerme. Pero te aviso que no voy a poner a los personajes tal como son en el anime. Es que sino iba a ser un poco difícil escribir la historia que tengo u.u

**AVISO:**

Os lo pongo aquí para que lo sepáis. La historia que estoy escribiendo es diferente al anime. Pondré los amigos que a mi me parezcan, cambiaré el aspecto de algunos personajes (como poner el pelo de Sakura rubio en vez de rosa) y también el carácter. Es que estoy harta de la historias en las que Sakura es la chica tonta y débil enamorada sin remedio de sea el chico que sea. En mi fic Sakura va a ser fuerte. Va a ser ella la que maneje a los chicos y la que lleve la voz cantante. Os aviso para que nadie se sorprenda de los cambios que hago.

Y así os dejo.

¡Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos!

¡Espero vuestros reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

El resto de los alumnos fueron saliendo tranquilamente de la clase mientras charlaban.

_**Kiba**__: ¿Os fijasteis en la nueva? Es un bombón._

_**Suigetsu**__: Ya te digo. Muy guapa ¿no te parece Sasuke?_

_**Sasuke**__: Hm. Seguramente será como todas._

_**Kiba**__: Ya veremos. Aunque no lo creo esta es diferente._

_**Sasuke**__: ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? Porque su culo dudo que te diga eso._

_**Kiba**__: ¿Y qué quieres si es tan agradable a la vista? No como el otro._

_**Suigetsu**__: ¿Qué hará ese aquí?_

_**Kiba**__: Vete tú a saber. Pero no le vamos a dejar que este aquí tan tranquilo, ¿no?_

_**Sasuke**__: Pues la nueva no parece nada molesta con su presencia._

_**Kiba**__: No sabrá quién es. ¿No viste que habla con algo de acento? No creo que haga mucho que viva aquí._

_**Suigetsu**__: Pues habrá que avisarla, ¿no? Tengo curiosidad por saber como nos lo va a agradecer…_

******************************************************************

**Mientras con Sakura y Naruto…**

Los dos habían seguido caminando mientras charlaban y ya habían llegado delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

_**Sakura**__: Pues aquí es. Gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun._

_**Naruto**__: ¡No es nada Sakura-chan! ¡Guau! ¡Qué habitación más chula!_

_**Sakura**__: Sí, es preciosa. Pero aún no sé quien es mi compañera de cuarto. ¿A ti con quién te ha tocado?_

_**Naruto**__: Con un tal Sasuke Uchiha. _

_**Sakura**__: Un momento que busque mis libros y nos vamos. Siéntate si quieres._

Sakura se inclina sobres sus maletas en busca de los libros cuando se habré la puerta.

_**Sakura**__: Ah, hola. Supongo que eres mi compañera de cuarto, ¿no? Me llamó Sakura. Encantada de conocerte._

_**Hinata**__: Ah, eh, bueno… yo… Me llamo Hinata. Un placer Sakura-san._

_**Sakura**__: Puedes llamarme solo Sakura y si no te importa yo haré lo mismo._

_**Hinata**__: Va-vale. _(Sonriendo)

_**Sakura**__: ¡Ah por cierto este es Naruto Hinata!_

_**Naruto**__: ¡Encantada de conocerte Hinata-chan!_

_**Hinata**__: Y-yo-yo en-encantada. _(Súper colorada)

Toc toc toc.

_**¿?**__: ¿Hinata? ¿Vas a salir hoy?_

_**Hinata**__: Pasa Tenten._

_**Hinata**__: Tenten te presento a mi compañera de cuarto Sakura y a Naruto._

_**Tenten**__: Encantada de conoceros. ¿Sois nuevos no?_

_**Naruto**__: Sip, los dos hemos empezado en este instituto hoy._

_**Sakura**__: Bueno, yo ya tengo mis libros. Si queréis podemos ir yendo a clase._

_**Tenten**__: Si, es lo mejor. ¿Por cierto, en qué curso estáis?_

_**Sakura**__: Naruto y yo estamos en 4º de ESO. Creo que estamos en la misma clase que tú, Hinata._

_**Hinata**__: Si._

_**Tenten**__: Yo también estoy en 4º pero en otra clase, con el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuga._

Durante toda esta conversación ellos ya habían comenzado a caminar y ya estaban llegando a la clase.

_**Tenten**__: Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Yo tengo que subir al segundo piso. ¿Queréis comer con Hinata y conmigo?_

_**Sakura**__: Claro._

_**Tenten**__: Tal vez estén también el primo de Hinata y un amigo suyo, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos!_

Como aún no había tocado la sirena, algunos alumnos estaban en el pasillo charlando en grupos a la espera de que empezaran las clases. Entre ellos estaban Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kiba que al ver a Hinata, Sakura y Naruto cerca decidieron acercarse a "presentarse".

_**Kiba**__: Hola preciosa. Me llamo a Kiba, ¿y tú?_

_**Sakura**__: Hola. Yo me llamo Sakura._

_**Kiba**__: Bueno y estos de aquí son Suigetsu _(que hizo un gesto con la mano y le guiño un ojo) _y Sasuke _(él simplemente se quedo mirándola fijamente).

_**Sakura**__: Encantada (o eso creo). Ella es Hinata Hyuga, supongo que ya la conocéis, y él es Naruto._

_**Suigetsu**__: Sí, conocemos a Hyuga. Y en cuanto a "él" deberías de dejar de ir con él._

_**Sakura**__: ¿Disculpa?_

_**Suigetsu**__: Bueno es obvio que no hace mucho que vives en Japón así que no sabrás quién es él pero yo…_

_**Sakura**__: Mira. Escúchame tú a mí. Dos cosas: uno, yo sé quién es; dos, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ¿entiendes? Vamos a entrar ya en clase chicos._

Sakura coge del brazo a Naruto que había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre Suigetsu y a Hinata y entran en la clase. Una vez dentro se sientan ellos dos juntos e Hinata justo detrás. Sakura le susurra al oído a Naruto: _No me importa nada de lo que hiciera tu padre. Ni a mí, y creo que a Hinata tampoco. Eres tú quien eres nuestro amigo, ¿vale?_

Naruto la mira muy sorprendido. ¡No le importaba! ¡A Sakura no le importaba! ¿Qué más daban los demás?

Mientras fuera de la clase los chicos aún estaban sorprendidos.

_**Kiba**__: ¿Veis lo que os dije? ¡Ella es diferente!_

_**Sasuke**__: No lo creo. Al final será como el resto de las chicas que me persiguen como…_

_**¿?**__: ¡Sasuke-kun!_

_**Sasuke**__: …Ino._

_**Ino**__: ¿Cómo has pasado el verano, Sasuke-kun?_

_**Karin**__: ¡Apártate de él, Ino! ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? ¿Me has echado de menos?_

_**Sasuke**__: Sí._

Todos le miran sorprendidos.

_**Sasuke**__: Echo de menos el silencio que había hasta que habéis llegado._

Los chicos se echaron a reír y entraron en la clase dejando en el pasillo a Ino y Karin.

Ino era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, por debajo de las de Bachillerato. Tiene el pelo rubio muy claro y es bastante guapa. Pero como la mayor parte de las chicas del instituto estaba enamorada de Sasuke. En cuanto a Karin era la típica chica que hay en todos los institutos (al menos una), era una zor… Eso. La típica que se lía con todos los chicos. Estaba en primero de bachillerato mientras que Ino estaba en cuarto de la ESO. Ambas siempre iban bien vestidas, aunque sobre todo la ropa de Karin era demasiado extrema (minifaldas cortísimas y escotes muy grandes).

******************************************************************

**Aclaraciones:**

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten y todos los que están en su clase tienen 15 años y durante ese curso cumplirán 16. Su curso es 4º de la ESO.

Itachi y sus amigos tienen 16 años y cumplirán 17 durante ese curso. Su curso es 1º de Bachillerato.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!! Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. Es que estas tres últimas semanas he estado muy liada en el instituto con exámenes, trabajos y demás y no me ha dado tiempo a actualizar y mi ordenador ha hecho prácticamente lo que le ha dado la gana con respecto a la conexión a Internet. Además no quería poner un nuevo capítulo hasta estar segura de que estaba más o menos bien. Intentaré volver a actualizar durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews!!!!! Me dan mucho ánimo para seguir mi fic. Se por propia experiencia que a veces puede parecer una lata dejar un review pero os pido que, aunque sólo sea, pongáis lo si os han gustado o no los capítulos. Y si tenéis una sugerencia para la trama, una petición o lo que sea ponedlo también. Prometo tomarlo en consideración.

Muchos besos a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
